Harm's Hell
by Clairisant2000
Summary: Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Harm's Hell

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: Harm/Jen, Harm/Mac, Harm/Harriett?

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll, Emma and Jennifer.

Chapter 1

Thursday, September 16, 2004

1700 EST

Jen's apartment

North of Union Station, DC

Jennifer Coates stopped at the drug store on her way home from work that evening. She was going to help Mattie get ready for her first date, and wanted to pick up some make-up more suited to Mattie's skin tone than her own. There was one other thing that she needed to add to her purchases, so she hurried down the aisle that sold what she was looking for. Grabbing a box that was on sale she hurried to the check out counter to pay for her purchases.

At home she hid away the last item that she had picked up. Jen planned to use it after Mattie had left the apartment on her date.

When Harm had come down the hall to see Mattie off he was surprised at how old she looked. Once Mattie and Tim had left he turned on Jen, "Have you lost your mind? She looks like and adult, Jen, not a teenage girl."

"Harm, she wanted to look special tonight. She'll be all right. You worry too much about her. She has a good head on her shoulders. Mattie, will be home right on time or probably before 2300 so stop worrying," Jen assured him.

"You really think I'm being too over protective?" he asked walking the floor. "That I'm acting like a  
concerned father?"

"Yes, I do. Not that it's a bad thing, but she's almost grown. You're going to have to give her room to breath or she'll rebel," replied Jen knowing from experience.

"All right, Jen, I get the message. I'll check back later. If she comes home early, please let me know," Harm said closing the door.

As soon as Harm left, Jen pulled out the box from its hiding place, she was a bit surprised to find that she had picked up a 2-pack, but shrugged it off as she read the instructions. She tried to work up her courage before she opened the box by pouring herself a glass of wine. Just as she was about to begin, Harm popped open the door and asked, "Have you heard from Mattie, Jen?"

"No, Harm, I haven't! She's only been gone an hour! Get lost!" Jen understood that he was worried about Mattie, but she had other things on her mind right then and hurried him out the door.

It took her some time to re-gather her courage after Harm's visit and when she finally had, she took a last gulp of her wine and opened the box. A week ago, when she realized she was overdo for her monthly cycle, she was only slightly concerned. She had been up to a week late before with no disastrous results. But that had been last week. She was now two weeks late and that was most unusual for her.

Harm's next visit to check on Mattie's return status occurred just after Jen had peed on the little stick and was busy praying that this was one test that she would fail! Jen was very abrupt with him to get Harm to leave. "Go home and fix something to eat, watch TV, anything! Just go!" she told him ushering Harm out the door. "Don't come back because I'm going to take a bath and don't want to see you again tonight." She didn't want him there when the five minutes were up and she would have the results.

Giddy relief flooded her when she saw the negative result! She was NOT pregnant! Tossing the stick in the trash she poured another glass of wine and decided to watch a movie until Mattie got home. She ended up falling asleep before Mattie arrived.

After being kicked out of Jen's apartment Harm went back to his place and grabbed a beer. Kicking his shoes off and leaning back on the couch he flipped on the TV. Watching an old movie he laid down and after a bit he fell asleep.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday, September 17, 2004

0700 EST

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station, DC

The sunshine coming in the window and the lady on the morning show giving the weather woke him up the next morning. Jumping up he looked around. It was the next day and no one called to let him know if Mattie had made it home all right. He jerked his door open and hauled ass down the hall.

That morning it occurred to Jen that it might not be a good idea for Mattie to find the pregnancy test even if it had been negative. The curious teen would ask too many questions that Jen would find uncomfortable to answer.

In the bathroom she reached into the trash and pulled out the stick, checking it once again just for that extra bit of reassurance. Her legs went week and she had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling to the floor. Overnight the test stick had turned from negative to positive! Then she noticed that the box was in the trash too and that the other test was gone. Searching the wastebasket she found the stick that she had used the night before. Jen stood there holding both sticks in her hand as the realization of what the positive test could mean. Mattie was the only other person in the apartment that could have found the test!

Reaching the girl's apartment he went in without knocking and looked around. There was a light on down the hall with the door open. He could see Jen standing there with her back to him. Walking up behind her and peeking over her shoulder he saw an early at home pregnancy test box sitting on the counter and she was holding two test strips. One was negative and one was positive. Shocked  
Harm brushed up next to Jen causing her to spin around to face him. Frowning he asked her, "What's going on around here? Is there something I should know?"

Recovering from the shock of what she had just discovered, Jen turned and pushed Harm out of the way. She needed to talk to Mattie right now! "Not now, Harm!" she said as she hurried down the hall to Mattie's room. Opening the door she found Mattie sprawled across her bed crying her eyes out. Going over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed, Jen asked, "Mattie, do you want to talk about it?"

"Jen, I don't know how it happened. I swear I've never been with anyone!" Mattie sobbed.

"Are you sure you followed the instructions correctly?" Jen asked gently.

"I did everything it said to do on the box. How could I be pregnant without having sex?" wailed Mattie, throwing herself into Jen's arms.

"What? Mattie is the one pregnant and not you, Jen? Who is the bastard, Mattie? Give me his name and I'll see that he is taken care of. Charge that son of a bitch with statuary rape!" shouted Harm who had wandered in to check on Mattie.

"Harm, she said she has never had sex! It must be a false result. You'll just have to take the test again." 

"There were two tests and one of them was negative. Jen, are you sure that she didn't get hers mixed up with yours?" he asked feeling guilty.

"How do you know that one was mine, Harm?" Jen glared at him.

"Wasn't it Jen? Wasn't one of those tests yours? Which one was it? The negative or the positive? Who's the father if you're pregnant, Jen?" he smirked.

"I'm not pregnant Harm," was all she would say. Wondering if he had forgotten what had happened between them six weeks ago, right before Mattie moved into the apartment with her. 

"Will both of you stop arguing? My test come back positive and I have no idea how I got pregnant.  
Someone help me," Mattie cried out looking at Harm.

"Harm, go to the drug store and buy another test, we need to make sure that she followed the directions right!" Jen said and glared at him until he left the bedroom.

"Mattie, sweetheart I'm sure you just made a mistake in taking the test. Don't worry this one will turn out negative," smiled Jen wiping Mattie's face. "If not, we can always go see a doctor. There are a lot of reasons that could cause that test to come back positive without you being pregnant."

"Oh! Thank god! But you must have thought that you were pregnant...that is why you bought the test in the first place right?" Mattie asked.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Some women are not always regular, and I am always a little late. This time I was later than what is normal for me. I had a sexual encounter a few weeks ago and was careless. However, I was lucky my test came back negative. I learned my lesson the hard way," confessed Jen. "It doesn't pay to be careless."

Mattie tried to smile as her tears had finally stopped, "Anyone I know?"

Tapping her on the end of her nose Jen replied, "That, Missy, is none of your business. Now lets get you up and wash our face and comb your hair so you'll look better when Harm gets back."

Harm faced the smirk of the girl behind the counter when he plunked down the pregnancy test and paid for it. He hurried back to the apartment and found the girls coming out of the bathroom when he burst in once again.

"You know it would be nice if you knocked just once," hissed Jen.

Turning around and knocking on the door he looked at her, "Happy now?"

"Never mind, did you get the test?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe the look I got from the clerk," he said following the girls to the  
bathroom.

Jen stopped him at the door, "That's as far as you go, Harm. I think we can handle it from here."

"Now wait just one minute! Mattie is my ward and I have an interest in the results too!" he shouted as the door was closed in his face. When it didn't open again, he paced up and down the hall in front of the door.

Coming back out of the bathroom both girls looked shocked. Jen looked up at Harm and said, "It's positive, Harm."

"Positive, then I want to know who she's been with. I want to know right now," shouted Harm. His face had grown red and he looked for all the world like an outraged father.

"NO ONE HARM! I'm a VIRGIN!" Mattie shouted at him and ran for her bedroom again. Throwing herself on the bed she dissolved into tears.

"Harm, leave her alone right now. We need to make her an appointment with a doctor, there could be something wrong with her," Jen said worried.

"Of course there's something wrong with her! She's pregnant!" Harm exclaimed.

"Not necessary. A girl her age could be having trouble with her cycle. She needs to see a doctor and you shouldn't wait too long to make her an appointment," Jen advised.

"ME! Why should I be the one to make the appointment?" he asked uncomfortable.

"Because you're her guardian and will have to fill out her paperwork. Now, ask Harriett who her OBGYN is and make an appointment," Jen ordered.

"Why don't you ask Harriett and make the appointment? And I'll take her," smiled Harm.

"No, you took her on, and you're her guardian, so you do it, and I'll go with you. She will need a woman to go in with her," replied. Jen.

"Alright, but Harriett will want to know why I need an OBGYN," Harm frowned.

"Tell her it's for a friend," suggested Jen.

"Great! Then I'm office gossip for the rest of the year," growled Harm.

"Then just tell her it's for Mattie! Girls her age need check ups too!" Jen was getting fed up with Harm's reactions; she just wondered how he would be handling it if her test had come back positive!

"Hey, that's a good idea just tell her the truth. Just tell her that Mattie is having a little problem and she needs to see an OBGYN," he smiled glad he thought of it. "I'll ask her first thing tomorrow. Maybe she can even get me in to see hers fast for Mattie."

"And if not you could ask Colonel Mackenzie who she sees," Jen suggested.

"Does Mac see an OBGYN? I've never heard her talk about it? In all the years we've been friends she's never mentioned it once," he replied scratching his head. "I think Harriett is our best bet since she has children she will understand what I'm going through."

"Most women do see one, Harm!" Jen informed him.

"Really? Well if I can't get into Harriett's doctor within the next couple of days I'll check with Mac,"  
he said casually. "It's nice to know I have a backup. Hey, don't you have a doctor I could call, if most  
women have one."

"I haven't been able to afford one lately, but I will be getting one soon. In fact if I like the one we take Mattie too I might just become a patient too!" she told him.

"Why? Do you have something wrong with you?" he asked suspiciously.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No, but all women should have a yearly checkup and it has been a couple of years since I had my last one."

"Okay, you can go in with Mattie and see what you think about this doctor and let me know when you come back out," nodded Harm satisfied with the arrangement. "That way if he's a quack we'll take her somewhere else."

"Sounds fine, Harm."

Harm got up early the next day to go to work. He hoped to catch Harriett in the parking lot and explain his need for an OBGYN. Seeing Bud pull up and get out alone, Harm ran over catching him before he got inside the building. "Bud, where's Harriett today?" Harm asked with a look of panic on his face.

"Sir, she stayed home today. She was having a bad time with morning sickness and just couldn't make it in," explained Bud. "It seems the twins are going to give her a rough time."

"Can I be of some help to you, Commander?" Bud asked, hoping to help Harm.

"No, Bud, it wasn't important anyway. I just wanted her advise on Mattie. Harriett's such a wonderful mother, I hoped she could help," smiled Harm walking into the building with Bud.

'Now who do I ask? I guess it'll have to be Mac. After all it's for Mattie, she should understand that,' he thought. Going to Mac's office he found her with her head laying on her desk. She looked asleep. Harm shut the door and pulled the blinds. "Mac, honey wake up. If the Admiral catches you sleeping he'll raise hell," whispered Harm placing his hand on Mac's shoulder.

"I'm not asleep, Harm. I'm just not feeling well. What do you want so early?"

"Mac, I need the name of your OBGYN," he told her taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Harm, why do you want to talk to my OBGYN?" asked Mac with a gleam in her eyes.

"Would you believe, I think there's a need to run a pregnancy test?" he asked glancing up at her.

"I'm one up on you, Flyboy, I had one yesterday. Congratulations, daddy Rabb," grinned Mac.

"Mac! Is it really true? We made a baby? We're going to be parents?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Harm, in about seven and a half months, you'll be holding our baby in your arms," she replied walking around and kissing him.

"Whoopee! Mac, sweetheart, I love you, please say you'll marry me. Lets bring this baby up together," Harm proposed.

"You seemed to have changed, Harm, but let me think about it for a few days," Mac said cuddling down in his lap.

Someone knocked on the door and they quickly jumped apart. Mac opened the door and the Admiral came in. "What's all the noise going on in here?" AJ demanded to know.

"Nothing, really, Sir, just received some good news," grinned Mac.

"Care to share it, Colonel?" he asked.

"Not just yet, Sir, it needs to be confirmed," replied Mac.

"Very well then, carry on. Only try to do so a little more quietly," he ordered

"Yes, Sir, you can be sure things will be quiet, Sir," assured Mac.

Harm kissed her again and walked dazed to his office. He never gave another thought to Mattie or her problem until just after lunch when Jen asked him what he had found out.

"I'm still trying. Harriett is home with morning sickness and Mac was…ah to busy to see me. I will try back with her later. Give me a break Jen, I'm doing the best I can," replied Harm heading off to the bathroom. The only place he was safe.

"Yeah well he doesn't know that it's not just Mattie that needs a doctor's pregnancy test!" Jen muttered out loud as she watched Harm walk off.

Jen did not know that the Admiral had come out of his office and was standing right behind her when she said this, he asked, "Jen, are you in trouble?" he was concerned. "Is there any way I can be of help?"

"Sir!" she spun around with a guilty look on her face. "Um, no, Sir, there is nothing you can do."

"If you need to talk my door is always door, Petty Officer," he nodded before going to Bud's office to check on Harriett.

Thinking he was out of earshot she muttered, "Oh, yeah like I would come to you and say, 'one of your officers got me pregnant and his ward thinks she is too!' Yeah like that is going to happen!"

Whirling about AJ came back to her, "In my office now, Petty Officer! I think we do have something to talk about."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Damn it! Me and my big mouth! Sir, can't we just pretend that you were out of earshot before you heard that?" Jen begged. 

"No, Petty Officer, we can't. Get in my office, NOW! You have some explaining to do then I have another long talk as soon as we are finished," he said dreading the long day ahead.

"Sir, this really is a private matter..." she said not following him into his office but remaining close to her desk.

"Not if regulations have been broken, Petty Officer. Now Jen get in my office or I'll call a guard and charge you right this minute," he ordered.

She walked into his office like she was going before a firing squad. Once inside she turned and said to him, "Sir, you would never have had to know about this if I hadn't been a bit late, it was just a one night thing and nothing more will ever come of it I swear to you!"

"If I have an officer sleeping with people that would be under his command than I have a problem," he said wearily. "Who is it, Jen? Don't make me ask twice."

"Sir, what if I choose not to say?" 

"You said ward, Jen. Would this be Harm?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, I prefer not to say, Sir!" she exclaimed hiding her eyes.

"Then I will just call Commander Rabb into my office and ask him. You may be excused for now Petty Officer, but don't go too far. Have Commander Rabb in my office, ASAP!" AJ ordered in a brisk tone.

"No, Sir!" she stood her ground glaring back at him defiantly. 

"Jen, you're boarding on insubordination. Don't make me go after him myself. I don't think he will appreciate your noble efforts on his behalf," AJ advised.

"Sir, please! It was a one night thing, when he thought he was going to loose Mattie to the foster parents, I'm not even sure that he remembers it happened! Please let this go! If I'm not pregnant then there is no need to ever bring it up!"

"Jen, I need to talk to him. If I didn't I wouldn't even have mentioned it, I would have just keep on walking. Now are you going to get him or am I?" he asked sternly.

"Please, Sir! Please, don't! He has enough on his plate right now, thinking that Mattie might be pregnant!" tears were slowly sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry, Jen, but the Commander had a lot to answer for, and after all, while I am concerned that Mattie might be in trouble she isn't under my command and there is nothing I can do about her situation. The Commander, however, is my concern!" he said standing and walking to the door. "Do you want to be here when I get back with him?"

"No, Sir, I'm not even sure I want to work for you anymore!" she sighed and walked out of the office to sit down at her desk and consider writing a request for transfer. 

AJ walked down to the Commander's office and walked in. Harm jumped to attention, "Sir, did you need me for something?"

"Yes, Commander, I'm afraid I do," he replied shutting the door. "At ease, and you might as well take a seat. Commander is it true that you have been having intercourse with someone in this office? And that that person could possible be pregnant?" AJ asked frustrated that it should finally come down to this.

"Sir, uh…yes, Sir, but I indeed to marry her!" replied Harm embarrassed the news had reached the  
Admiral before he could talk to him.

"That is still inappropriate, Commander, and don't you think she is a little young for you?" asked AJ in shock.

"No, Sir, Mac is only five years younger than I am. We had been planning on coming to you just as soon as we knew for sure she was pregnant," explained Harm.

"MAC! What about Petty Officer Coates? How many women have you been sleeping with, Commander? Do you know how many children you have running around in the world?" shouted AJ.

"Jen? No, Sir, she's not pregnant. Mattie may be, but not Jen. Mac is, and I proposed to her, but she is thinking about her answer," replied a panic filled Harm.

"Jen may be, Mac is, and Mattie may be, and learn to keep them straight, Commander. That is where you get in trouble. Right now there will be charges filed against you, so you can tell Mac that she will be in a three way criminal case," AJ growled slamming the door as he left.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sticking his head into the hallway and not seeing Mac, he quickly made his way towards Jen's desk. "Jen, what in the world did you tell the Admiral?" asked Harm looking around to be sure no one heard him.

"I tried not to tell him anything! But he just wouldn't listen to me!" she whispered fiercely.

"Get the phone book and make an appointment for you and Mattie. Pick any OBGYN and make the appointment for like yesterday. I have to prove you're not pregnant," he whispered. "Then I'll have to worry about the rest of the trouble we're in. Just do it Jen and quietly let me know. The fewer people who know about this right now the better off we are."

"Yeah well that is what I tried to tell the Admiral, I told him you probably didn't even remember we had done anything!" she muttered as she opened the phone book.

"Jen, I remember it, very well. Don't put yourself down that way. I shouldn't have let it happen, but unfortunately it did and now we're in a shit load of trouble because of me," he said looking all around. "Hurry up before the Admiral comes back out."

"I can just request a transfer if it turns out that I am pregnant, Harm, and I will refuse to name the father!"

"I appreciate it Jen, but I think it's a little too late for that. Just find a doctor and let's get you and Mattie in as fast as possible," he whispered leaning over to look at the doctors names.

"What's going on here?" asked Mac come up behind the two looking through the phone book.

"Ma'am we need to find an OBGYN for Mattie," said Jen looking up at Harm.

"Why didn't you ask me this morning when I told you my news, Harm?" she looked at Jen and smiled, "We were planning on keeping it quiet a bit longer, but since you are practically family, Jen, you should be one of the first to know. Harm and I are expecting!" Mac glowed and hugged Harm as he stood near Jen's desk, looking ill.

Jen turned pale and her knees gave way causing her to hit her seat hard. "You're expecting, Ma'am?"

"Yes! Don't you think Mattie will be thrilled? She was asking the other day if we'd ever get together!"

"Well, if it isn't the happy little family minus one! Commander, why don't you bring your ladies into the office and we can have that talk now!" the Admiral said from the open doorway to his office.

"I have to be in court in five minutes, Sir, and need to get my evidence. Can this wait until later, please?" Harm begged.

"Shouldn't you have thought of that before you got both of these ladies into trouble, Commander?"

"Sir, that's not been proven and I reserve the right to defend myself," he requested looking at Mac with fear in his eyes.

Mac looked at Harm and seeing the look on his face knew that she would not get a straight answer, turning to Jen she asked, "Jen, are you pregnant?"

"Um, I don't know for sure yet, Ma'am. I took an early home test and it came back negative, but I am two weeks late."

"And is there any doubt that if you are, Harm is the father?"

"Ma'am, I can't answer that in front of the Admiral," Jen told her confirming everyone's suspicions.

"Admiral, I request your permission to speak with Jen in private, Sir," requested Mac glaring at Harm.

"Permission granted Colonel. You may use the conference room while I speak with the Commander," responded AJ.

"Sir, need I remind you that I have to be in court in minutes," Harm replied glancing down at his watch.

"Funny, but I don't remember seeing your name on the court schedule today, Commander," AJ stared at him waiting to see what he would do next.

"Sir, I am taking over for Commander Turner in his absence," replied Harm sweating.

"Try again Commander, there is Commander Turner on his way to the courtroom right now," growled AJ.

"He must have just got here. Then I guess I am free," shrugged Harm.

"You know, considering the mess you are in, Commander, it is probably not in your best interest to lie to me at this juncture!" the Admiral glared at him. AJ watched as the two women left the room, wondering how in the hell this was all going to play out. He had seen some fine messes from Harm before, but this one took the cake!

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yes, Sir. I realize I made a mistake and will do my best to make things right," replied Harm glancing around.

"And just how do you plan on doing that, Commander? You can't marry them both!" 

"Of course not Sir, it's against the law," Harm said, looking up at his CO like he lost his mind.

"So is what I am thinking of doing to you right now, Commander!"

Minutes later Mac came back to the officer door and after a brief knocked entered. Mac had left Jen at her desk making an appointment with her own OBGYN for Jen and Mattie. Glaring at Harm, she spoke to the Admiral, "Sir, I know that this is a bit late, but I would like a transfer, so the Commander and I are no longer under the same command."

"No, Mac, please let me explain, I really love you," Harm said reaching for her. "I thought we were going to get married and raise our child together."

Mac backed away from him so he could not touch her. "Right now, I don't know that I even want you touching me, Harm! But no matter what happens between us, I can no longer remain in the same command with you since I am carrying your child!"

"Your transfer will not change the fact that I will have to bring charges against Commander Rabb, you do know that Colonel?"

"I understand that, Sir, do what you have to do," Mac said as she turned and walked away.

"MAC! Mac wait, please," begged Harm to no good.

"Commander, I have NOT dismissed you!" the Admiral called as Harm tried to follow Mac.

In the outer office Jen told Mac that she and Mattie had an appointment for 1630 that afternoon. Mac told her that she would go with them.

"I really appreciate it Ma'am especially since I know I don't deserve it," cried Jen.

"Jen, you were not alone in this! Harm needs to take responsibility for his actions. Just when I thought he was at last ready for commitment!"

"If it helps to know, Ma'am, he really loves you, and we only had one night," Jen tried to help Mac understand that Harm was innocent.

"No, it doesn't, Jen. Let's just get this all straightened out. What is the problem that Mattie is having? For gods sake don't tell me that Harm has been messing with her too!" Mac exclaimed as she just had that horrifying thought.

Her words were heard by the two men coming out of the Admiral's office at that moment. AJ looked sick to his stomach as he glared daggers at Harm, "COMMANDER?"

Holding his hands in the air, "No, Sir, I swear, I've never laid a hand on Mattie. Well, not sexually anyway."

"I want a FULL report of this doctor's visit first thing in the morning! Do I make myself understood?" AJ demanded looking at the three standing in front of him. Two of his best officers and his own yeoman! What the hell was the world coming to!

"Yes, Sir, a full and correct report will be on your desk first thing in the morning," Mac assured him.

"Thank you, Colonel. Why don't the lot of you take the rest of the day off? I don't think I could stand seeing any of you for the remainder of the day!"

"Yes, Sir. Admiral, I'm truly sorry I never intended it to end this way," Mac looked at her CO sadly and turn to leave.

"Admiral, this is all my fault, don't blame Jen and Mac. I am the guilty party here, not them," confessed Harm.

"It takes two to tango, Commander...well, I guess in your case three! Unless you are telling me that you forced both the Petty Officer and the Colonel to have relations with you?"

"If I did would it help them?" asked Harm.

"No! I'm sorry, Admiral, I can't let Harm take all the blame for this! He did not force me to have sex with him!" Jen admitted.

"Nor, I, Sir," Mac added.

"So, Commander, you were about to lie to me again?" AJ asked Harm.

"Just trying to be a gentleman, Admiral. I didn't have to use my charm on these ladies, but I did and didn't stop from going all the way. So technically I am guilty," Harm replied turning and walking away.

"All of you go home! We will talk this over in the morning," AJ said wearily, turning to go back into his office, and running his hand over his head as he wished it were not against policy to drink on duty!

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday, September 17, 2004

1700 EST

Dr. Cabot's office

Bethesda, Maryland

"This is highly unusual. Hello, Colonel Mackenzie do you know this family?"

"Yes, Doctor. It's very complicated, but we are all here together. What were the results of the tests?"

"Mattie's test came back negative. However, she maybe having trouble with her cycle. We could put her on the birth control pill to regulate her if the family agrees," Dr. Cabot replied. "Does the family agree or are you against a teenager being on the pill."

"Doctor, could it have something to do with the fact that she lives with Jennifer and that Jen is late with her cycle? I have heard that females that live together can have cycles in sync with each other..." Mac trailed off.

"That's a possibility. If you would like to wait and see if she become regular on her own that would be fine," he smiled. "Ms. Coates, test came back positive, so congratulations, you should deliver in a about seven months."

"Well, Harm, congratulations you are going to be a father twice over!" Mac snapped.

Jen was hurting, but did not want the other's to see this; she looked from Mac to Harm and then asked, "Would you want this baby I am carrying, Harm?"

"Jen, surely you would want to keep the baby," Harm questioned. "You can still remain in the apartment and I'll take care of all the bills."

"No, I don't want a baby in my life right now," she told him, turning to Mac she asked, "Mac, could you take this baby too? Would you want to raise both of them? I will let you adopt the baby and transfer away if we're not all in prison."

Glancing at Harm, Mac asked her, "Are you sure, this is what you really want to do, Jen? You won't change your mind later?"

"No, I won't change my mind. I really just want to forget that this ever happened." She wouldn't tell them that she loved Harm and had hoped that they could have a future together. That dream was gone now that he was with Mac.

"Then, yes, I would love to raise your child along with mine. I will treat them both the same and love them equally," she promised. "Do you think you'd ever want to see the child or have me send you pictures?"

"Jen, I will support the babies and love them just as much as Mac. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for my part in this mess," Harm said hanging his head low.

"No, I don't want pictures. Just take care of the baby and that is good enough for me. Now, could we get out of here?" Jen asked.

"I will meet you all out front, I have to pay the doctor. Mattie go with Mac and Jen, sweetheart," he smiled and hugged her.

Mattie glared at Harm when he tried to hug her. She was pissed at him for what he had done to both Jen and Mac, she liked both women and Harm had hurt both of them with his actions.

Paying the doctor and getting the paper work as the Admiral had ordered, he met the women out front. Walking up to Mac he ask, "Sweetheart, is there any hope for us at all? Can you forgive me for be a fool yet another time? My only excuse is that you were gone and I was lonely and Jen and I were drinking and I kissed her, then somehow things got carried away."

"I don't know, Harm. We just promised Jen that we would raise her baby with ours, so I guess that means that we do have a future together, but I think it will be a long time before I can forgive you this one!"

"I can wait as long as there is still hope, darling," he smiled sweetly at her. "I want to be included in my children's lives and I want to be able to love you."

"I can't believe all the bullshit he's spouting and you both are believing him," shouted Mattie. "I used to think he was something special, but he is nothing but a woman-hungry asshole."

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jen looked at Mattie sadly, she had done a lot of growing up in her young life and now here she was facing again something she shouldn't have to at her young age. "Don't talk to him that way Mattie. No matter what, he loves you and that will never change." Jen climbed in the car and waited to be taken home. She just wanted this awful day to be over.

Glaring at Harm, Mattie turned at stomped to the other side of the car and climbed in beside her friend Jen. "Well I've lost her love and respect," sighed Harm. "Today just doesn't seem to be my day. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be much worse."

"We all will have to face the Admiral and what ever charges he brings on us, Harm it doesn't get much worse than that!" Mac told him.

"Yeah, it could! If I've lost your love and respect, that would be worse. If I've lost you forever along with my children, that would be worse too," he replied opening the door for her. "And now Mattie, whom I have cared about…no loved…doesn't care for me any longer. I've lost Jen's friendship and she will be moving away. I deserve everything the Admiral throws at me."

"You know...maybe if you realize that, then you might have finally matured after all, Harm!" Mac said and tried to smile at him. It was the first step on the road to forgiving him.

"I'm going to drop you off at your car," Harm said unhappily. "Then I'm heading home with the girls. I'll give them money for food and I'm heading for bed. I'm sure they don't want my company and after today I just want to curl up and sleep for a week."

Harm crawled into bed more emotionally exhausted than he could ever remember being. As his body finally began to relax into sleep he remembered the last time he had felt this emotionally rung out. It was when Bud had stepped on that landmine and he and Mac and Jen were all waiting to see if Bud would live.

He thought about how hard that had been on all three of them, but then he recalled that at least they had been there on hand. Poor Harriett had been back here at home, so far from Bud's side. Harm's last thought before he fell asleep was about Harriett.

Maybe that was the reason for the dream, or maybe it had just been the day from hell that he had just been through. He was walking towards the elevator at work when Harriett came hurrying up to him with an eager expression on her face. The elevator doors opened and both of them stepped inside. Seeing they were the only two in there, Harriett reached out and turned the elevator off!

Harm stared at her in surprise as she began to speak. Laying her hand on his arm, she smiled up at him saying, "I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew, Harm. After what happened between us a few weeks ago, I figured that I had better make sure who the father of the twins were."

Placing his hand on her still flat tummy she delivered the news, "The test came back saying you're the father and not Buddy!" She beamed up at him and hugged him happily.

"Harriett, are you sure?" he pleaded, this was ALL he needed.

"Yes, aren't you thrilled?" she asked eagerly.

"Thrilled is not quite enough to describe what I am feeling right now!" he told her and then woke from the dream in a cold sweat. Looking around the safety of his own bedroom, in his own bed, he sighed in relief and punched his pillow into a better shape and tried to go back to sleep.

Friday, September 17, 2004

0700 EST

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station, DC

Harm was tossing and turning on the couch when Mattie entered his apartment and woke him from his sleep. Sitting up with a weird look on his face, Harm asked what she was doing there. Mattie started telling him about the wonderful time she'd had with Tim on her date the night before. Harm staring straight ahead clearly wasn't paying attention.

"The least you could've done was wait up for me, Harm! No, you had to have a beer and watch TV! Then of all things you fall asleep, fine guardian you are, Harm!" Mattie pouted as she stomped out of the room to get ready to go to school.

The day from hell had all been a dream! Harm was overjoyed!

THE END


	10. Alternate Ending

Or the alternate ending….

Friday, September 17, 2004

0700 EST

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station, DC

Harm was tossing and turning on the couch when Mattie entered his apartment and woke him from his sleep. Sitting up with a weird look on his face, Harm asked what she was doing there. Mattie started telling him about the wonderful time she'd with Tim on her date the night before. Harm staring straight ahead clearly wasn't paying attention.

"The least you could've done was wait up for me, Harm! No, you had to have a beer and watch TV! Then of all things you fall asleep, fine guardian you are, Harm!" Mattie pouted as she stomped out of the room to get ready to go to school.

After Mattie had left for school, and Harm had quickly gotten ready for work, he ran down to the girl's apartment and as usual he opened the door without knocking, shouting, "Jen, where are you? We have to talk! Now!"

Coming out of the bathroom barefooted, Jen replied, "You're early, Harm, really early! What's so important that we have to talk about NOW?"

"Jen, you remember that night when we...uh…you know had sex. You're not pregnant are you?" he asked staring at her stomach as though it might bite him.

"Harm, I learned years ago to take precautions, so, no, Super Sperm, I'm not pregnant," she hissed, wanting to strangle the man standing in front of her.

"Okay, just checking. I had this crazy dream last night," laughed Harm. "Never mind we might as well go in early since we're both dressed." Leaving for work in a good mood, Harm helped Jen out and they went inside the building together.

Just as they stepped off the elevator they saw Harriett coming down the hall towards them. Harm turned pale and quickly ducked into the men's room. Giving Harriett time to leave the area, he peeked out and saw the coast was clear. Making a beeline for his office, he went in and closed the door, leaning back against it with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, lover," smiled Mac from behind his desk.

Looking for a place to escape, Harm knew there was really nowhere he could run to. "Ah, morning Mac, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby, darling. Finally, our hard work has paid off, daddy Rabb," she grinned walking toward him.

Panic stricken he turned and yanked the door open. Running out of his office and into the bullpen, he literally bumped into Bud. Helping him regain his balance Harm gasped, "Quick, Bud, pinch me!"

AJ walking through to the break room for his fourth cup of coffee, started to laugh. "Gentlemen, do I have to charge you with fraternization or conduct unbecoming?" rolling his eyes he continued to the break room, leaving stunned silence in his wake.

THE END


End file.
